


la apuesta

by lea1santome



Category: House M.D.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hay apuestas que hay que perder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la apuesta

Wilson maldigo el día

que se le ocurrió apostar contra House, sabiendo que House le encanta los retos, es que a Wilson se lo había olvidado, y era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.   
¿que Apostó Wilson?. Wilson apostó que House no se casaría con él. Wilson se olvidó que a House le encanta llevar la contraria, y Aceptó,   
pues pensó que Wilson le pedía de una forma extraña "la mano". (mentira´, House sabia que era una apuesta).

Todo comenzó en una convención de un Hotel de no sé que Estado, House le estaba volviendo loco, y para que se callará un rato dijo.  
_ No eres capaz de casarte conmigo, dentro de dos días.  
¡que Poco romántico eres!- se levantó de la mesa, con bastón en mano.  
_ ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó a House.  
_¡A preparar nuestra Boda!.  
House se marchó se marchó, con la boca abierta a Wilson, que todavía estaba tratando asimilar lo que había pasado.  
Wilson ha pasado dos días terribles, intentando convencer a House de que no se casará. Todo En vano, Imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.  
Así Wilson contrató a un actor para que se hiciera pasar por juez y fingiera que los casará. (más tarde Wilson le contaría la verdad a House).

A la boda acudieron Cuddy, Lucas, con la niña., (eran los testigos), Foreman, Chase, Trece, Taud (que no querian perderse la extraña boda).

Algo que debería saber Wilson, ¡que El juez es un verdadero Juez!. Siempre House va un paso por delante de los demás, así que (manipuló al Juez,   
para fingiera ser actor).

Todo apuntó para la boda, Wilson esperaba que House, se "echará para atrás", en el último momento. Wilson pensó que House estaba guapo.  
El primero en decir "Sí" fue Wilson, esperaba el momento en que House dijera "NO" (ESE MOMENTO NO LLEGÓ).

El momento de la verdad, ¡es el beso!, Wilson, sorprendido y con la boca abierta, momento que House aprovecho para besarlo. (los besos Castos no existen).   
Ese beso lo cambió todo, Wilson sintió hormiguero correr por su cuerpo como un Torrente de lava, dispuesto arrasar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance..  
En ese momento, (al termino del beso), HOuse le dijo la verdad al oído de Wilson.  
_ El actor que has contratado es un Juez de verdad- susurró las palabras, suavemente, y besando el lóbulo de la oreja de Wilson y su cuello,  
finalmente los labios de Wilson, sin dar sin tiempo a Wilson a protestar.

Los pensamientos de Wilson había cambiado, Pues había estado casado 3 veces, pero nunca lo estuvo con un hombre, ¡Siempre debe haber una primera vez!.

Los pensamientos de House, Wilson ha estado con anterioridad casado, pero él era UNICO, en la vida de Wilson.


End file.
